I can feel your pain
by maevelin
Summary: "I promise you, I will do anything it takes to make this stop, I will find a way Caroline, I swear!" What if it was Caroline that had killed Connor? Now she is having hallucinations and Klaus is the only one that can feel her pain. AU klaroline one-shot based on 4x06.


Guess what! This is another one-shot! Weird -for me- yet true LOL!

Many thanks to my amazing beta **Anastasia Dreams**

* * *

**I can feel your pain**

.

.

.

_You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

…

_Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold_

.

.

.

She had almost killed her mother!

Her hands had blood on them. It was sticky and it was burning her. How could she do that?

What kind of monster was she? She felt herself falling and falling. For the first time in her vampire life the temptation to shut her emotions off was there strong and unrelenting. But she couldn't. She was chocking on her own tears and she was terrified.

Tyler had stopped her in time. She had stabbed her mom with a knife and if it wasn't for him her mother would probably be dead.

But she wasn't after her mother. She was after Connor. No one could understand. Ever since she killed him, all those hours ago, she was seeing him everywhere.

She had gone to the tunnels to help Elena free Jeremy and she saw Elena feeding on the hunter. She had recognized the rage in her eyes and she knew that if she didn't stop her Elena would end up killing Connor and she didn't know if her friend could handle such guilt. So she stepped in front and prevented Elena from making the worst mistake of her life.

But Connor had attacked them and her survival instincts kicked in and all she could think was that she had to protect Elena and herself. So before she even knew it Connor was laying on the floor with his neck snapped.

She had killed a man again. She was a murderess.

She deserved to be punished, but what was happening to her was too cruel. Connor was there, haunting and tormenting her.

She had stabbed her mother thinking that she was Connor. Tyler was there and tried to help, but all she could think was that she had to run far away. Then Tyler had vanished and in front of her stood Connor. She had to hide, she had to stay away.

The shame was killing her!

"Not in the way you killed me, Caroline," Connor's voice was taunting her. He was everywhere!

"You are monster, you deserve to die!" he was telling her again and again. And he was right! Maybe she should.

She kept running into the forest. All she wanted was to make Connor stop following her, but it was pointless.

"Caroline."

She picked up her head and saw Connor looking at her. She wanted to scream and she took a step back moving her head right and left and mumbling for him to leave her alone.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she could swear that this voice belonged to Stefan, but it was Connor's eyes that kept judging her.

Before she could run away two strong hands trapped her in a steely embrace.

Someone was carrying her away and a familiar scent enveloped her. He was moving faster than even her vampire senses could comprehend. Everything around her was a blur and at the same time it all seemed to be moving in liquid slow motion.

Strangely she felt safe in that embrace as the world kept moving faster and faster. That scent was making her feel calm and had a strange soothing effect as the air kept hitting her face.

She heard a man's voice whispering to her that all would be alright.

She knew that voice. _Klaus._

Before she knew it they had run a great distance and they were in his mansion. Klaus had wrapped his muscular arm around her neck and was tugging her along with him while he was giving orders to one of his hybrids to follow them.

She kept squirming and struggling, yelling to him to let her go. But he wasn't listening to her. He kept pushing her forward. Dread was covering her now. What did he want with her?

They kept moving further into the mansion and the hybrid that was following them was now opening a door made of solid wood and steel.

Klaus shoved her in without removing his hand from her upper chest and even though she knew that it was pointless to fight him she kept struggling against his hold.

"Let go of me!" she yelled at him frustrated.

He felt his body turning rigid for a moment before he momentarily smelled her hair and then sighed.

"Certainly sweetheart," he said and gently let her go.

She stepped away from him and noticed that she was in …a bedroom?

Hell no!

She kept staring at the room, at the bed. This wasn't good! This wasn't good at all!

She then saw that there were so many statues and paintings everywhere, but she also noticed that there were no windows as she heard Klaus's voice coming from behind her. She turned and looked at him.

"I apologize for the lack of windows, but it is to preserve the art and of course to prevent you from taking of your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun," he explained to her in a voice that was somewhere in between despair and mockery.

"What are you talking about? I am not going to kill myself, I would never do that!" she said confused.

He looked at her silently for a moment. She felt herself blushing. She knew what he was thinking. There was a time that she had given up. There was a time that he was the one that lifted her spirits. The night of her birthday a part of her wanted to die. It was Klaus that gave her hope that night and made her think of all the things she could still have in her life.

It was Klaus that had told her that he had considered ending his existence in the past and at that moment she had seen sincerity and torment in his eyes.

_Like she was seeing it now…_

"Oh, but you'll want to. I did," he simply told her, "Problem is I am immortal," he said as he looked at her with hooded eyes.

"You went through this?" her voice was now gentle. She now could understand that what he had told her the night of her birthday was true in so many awful ways.

"Yes I did, for 52 years, 4 months and 9 days," he said and she gasped.

He turned his back on her as he kept talking.

"I was tormented in my dreams where every waking moment was a never ending torture," he said and she could hear his voice cracking.

He turned and looked at her. His eyes filled with sympathy. He was bluntly honest with her even if he knew that this was now her torture.

This was his confession of pain. A pain that now belonged to her.

"It was the only period of my life that I actually felt time," his eyes where now locked with hers as he was telling her what was in stored for her.

She shivered under his gaze and swallowed hard.

"You knew this would happen to anyone that killed Connor didn't you?" she accused him.

"You shouldn't have been involved in this Caroline," he told her, his voice slightly judgmental.

But they both knew that this was who she was. She could never stand by while her friends were in danger.

"I had to help Elena," she whispered looking everywhere but him.

She felt his gaze on her. Intense, fiery and somehow that was comforting her.

"And now I have to help you," she heard him mumbling, probably to himself.

He turned and started walking towards the door.

"How did you make it stop?' she desperately asked him.

He abruptly stopped and closed his eyes. He turned his attention to her once more. He sighed and looked at her.

For a moment he hesitated.

"I didn't, eventually it just stopped," he told her and something that resembled helplessness and pity flashed through his eyes.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears and she hugged herself.

In a flash he was standing in front of her holding her from her shoulders.

"I promise you, I will do anything it takes to make this stop, I will find a way Caroline," he promised.

She wanted to say something but she couldn't. She was trembling in his arms.

"I swear!" he said and she believed him. He wasn't lying and he was giving her hope.

The tears fell and he swept them away with his thumbs. She looked at him and saw how this was affecting him too. He really cared for her in a way she couldn't explain.

And deep in her heart she was hurting that he had to go through what she was going through right now. For a moment she could feel his torment and she was forgetting hers.

It was a silent understanding between them. And she found herself trusting him. He was Klaus, he was evil and cruel, but right now she felt like he was her only salvation. Her only hope.

He let her go and went to the door.

This time he didn't turn around when he warned her.

"The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms, Caroline," he said and she shuddered.

"Just hold on," he whispered and if she wasn't a vampire she wouldn't have heard him.

He knocked on the door and his hybrid opened it. He went out leaving her alone.

She heard the lock shifting and she heard him ordering his hybrids to not let her out, to not let anyone get in and to keep her safe at all costs.

Then all was silent and she sat on the bed. He had locked her in and if she had to be honest she would rather be here than anywhere else. She was feeling strangely safe knowing that Klaus would do anything in his power to help her. And maybe she was indeed crazy because right now she trusting him like she had never trusted anyone else before.

It was then that she realized that for as long as he was with her, her hallucinations had stopped.

_._

_._

_._

_I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you_

…

_And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over_  
_And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Song: Not Alone by Red

* * *

52 years 4 months and 9 days! I mean I am dying here!

_p.s _ Tell me what you think ;)_


End file.
